


Huh, Daddy?

by DJ_Fizzle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Fizzle/pseuds/DJ_Fizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найл и его брат Зейн любят заниматься сексом. Однажды ночью, Лиам, их отец, слышит странные звуки  из-за двери их спальни и заскакивает к сыновьям на огонёк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huh, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Huh, Daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136299) by [LiloWithoutStitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloWithoutStitch/pseuds/LiloWithoutStitch). 



> Ещё одна работа, которую пришлось удалить с фикбука и перенести сюда  
> Также перевод: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136299

Лиам проснулся из-за того, что подумал, что в дверь его спальни постучались. Он открыл дверь, но там никого не оказалось, и он пошёл по недлинному коридору к входной двери. Когда мужчина открыл её, за ней тоже никого не оказалось. Лиам снова услышал шум и заметил, что на этот раз он звучал, как будто из его комнаты. Мужчина вернулся к себе в спальню и услышал легкое бормотание, доносящееся из комнаты, находящейся за гостиной. Шатен остановился у двери на минуту и услышал что-то ещё. Не постучаться перед тем, как открыть дверь было большой ошибкой. 

Он совсем не ожидал этого увидеть, однако его член дёрнулся. Найл, его младший сын, лежал на спине у края кровати. Зейн, старший сын, стоял рядом с кроватью, а его пенис был наполовину в Найле. Они оба уставились на него.  
\- Чем вы тут, чёрт подери, занимаетесь? - Лиам прекрасно понимал чем, просто был в шоке.  
\- Трахаемся. - Как ни в чём не бывало, сказал Зейн и вышел из своего брата. Найл захныкал, вероятно, от того, что перестал быть заполненным.   
\- Следи за языком! - сказал Лиам.  
\- Я только что совал член в задницу собственного брата, а ты беспокоишься о моём словарном запасе? - Спросил Зейн и, подняв футболку с пола, стал вытирать ею свой, всё ещё, колом стоящий пенис. Лиам почувствовал, как его мужское достоинство набухает и оттопыривает хлопковую ткань пижамных штанов.  
\- Думаю, тебе определённо нравится думать о наших забавах с миленьким, маленьким Найлом, не так ли, папа? - Колени Лиама подогнулись, голова закружилась, а член был возбуждён до предела. Мужчина проглотил комок в горле и еле заметно кивнул. Он не доверял своему голосу сейчас.  
\- Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы присоединиться к нам? Хочешь сделать это? А, папочка? - Сказал Зейн, наблюдая за реакцией отца. Лиам в своей голове взвешивал все «за» и «против», и вскоре покачал головой.   
\- Нет, вы мои сыновья. Я могу попасть в тюрьму, - сказал Лиам, скользя взглядом по обоим мальчикам.  
Найл встал с кровати и подошёл к отцу.   
\- Но мы никому не скажем, - блондин начал гладить Лиама через штаны. Он потянул их за резинку вниз, и пенис шатена выскочил на свободу. - Пожалуйста, папочка? Пожалуйста, выеби меня своим большим членом.  
Найл посмотрел вверх, на лицо отца, и положил руку на гигантский, десяти дюймовый (прим. 25 см), член.  
\- Ни, блядь, я не могу. Я не хочу навредить тебе, - сказал Лиам своему маленькому сыну, убирая свой член из его рук. Найл опустился перед ним на колени, глядя вверх на лицо своего отца.  
\- Это не навредит мне, папочка, - сказал мальчик, схватив член отца снова. 

Найл обернул губы вокруг головки Ли и стал облизывать её по кругу языком. Лиам начал постанывать, когда Найл отодвинул крайнюю плоть и взял немного больше. Зейн подошёл к двери, где были его брат с отцом. Он кружил вокруг них, словно хищник, ищущий добычу.  
\- Смотри, Найл действительно хочет этого. Он сосёт мне только, когда знает, что я не хочу трахать его, - сказал Зейн. Лиам почувствовал приближающийся конец, вспоминая, что не дрочил три месяца. Он застонал ещё громче, когда коснулся стенки горла Найла.  
\- Блять, Найл, я почти, - Лиам почти отключился, когда мальчик отстранился и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Это его стратегия: приблизить тебя к концу, но не дать кончить. Затем ты трахаешь его, получая освобождение, а он удовольствие от секса. Это довольно умно, на самом деле. - Объяснил Зейн.  
\- Блять, - выдохнул Лиам. Найл поднялся с пола и встал рядом с Зейном, ухмыляясь. – Дерьмо. Ладно, Найл, ложись на кровать. Зейн, подготовь его.  
Лиам наблюдал за двумя мальчиками, направляющимися к кровати. Найл слегка покачивал бёдрами, пока шёл до неё, что не скрылось от глаз мужчины.  
Лиам стоял на месте, наблюдая, как Зейн проскользнул двумя пальцами в своего брата, отверстие которого ранее было довольно хорошо разработано Зейном. Когда брюнет добавил третий палец, Лиам до конца снял пижамные штаны и отбросил в сторону. Он подошёл к своим мальчикам, к тому времени в Найле было уже четыре пальца.   
\- Чёрт, Зи, пожалуйста, - стонал Найл. Зейн увидел отца позади себя и, вытащив пальцы из дырочки брата, встал. Лиам занял место своего старшего сына и приставил свой член к разработанному отверстию Найла.  
\- Папочка, пожалуйста, - проскулил Найл и Лиам подчинился. Он протолкнул головку почти без сопротивления. Мужчина медленно входил глубже в сына, половину его члена плотно обернули стенки кишечника.  
Лиам слышал низкие стоны, доносящиеся из-за его спины. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как его старший сын дрочит, приближаясь к пределу. Лиам жестом показал ему лечь рядом со своим братом. Когда Зейн лёг, то потянулся к своему члену снова, но Лиам ударил его по руке.   
\- Чёрт, - пробормотал Зейн, когда Лиам взял его пенис в руку и совершал движения на нём в такт со своими толчками в Найла.   
\- П-папочка, Я-Я скоро ко-кончу, - заикался Найл, больше не имея способности образовать нормальные, последовательные предложения. Лиам схватил пенис Найла, который был довольно большим для его возраста, свободной рукой. Он провёл по нему всего два раза, прежде чем его сын обрызгал полосками спермы их животы. Найл плотно сжался вокруг Лиама и он, зная, что не продержится долго, потянулся к члену Зейна, решив довести его первым.

Это не было трудной задачей – Зейн кончил после нескольких быстрых движений рукой. Лиам кончил секундой спустя, наполнив своего младшего сына спермой. Отойдя от оргазма, он аккуратно вытащил обмякший член, из разработанной дырочки сына. Найл хныкал от ощущения пустоты, а Лиам взглянул на своих мальчиков. Они лежали, измотанные, на одной из кроватей в их комнате и были так чертовски невинны. Зейн смотрел на отца, а Найл, казалось, уже уснул. Лиам пошёл намочить полотенце, чтобы вытереть своих мальчиков.

После того, как все трое были чистыми, он повернулся, чтобы вернуться в свою спальню, но остановился, когда услышал тихий голос позади себя. Обернувшись, он увидел Найла, который протягивал ручки к нему. «Почему он такой прекрасный?» - подумал Лиам и вернулся к Найлу, присев на корточки рядом с его кроватью.  
\- Не уходи, папочка. Пожалуйста? - Почти неслышно пробормотал Найл.  
\- Как насчёт того, чтобы вы оба поспали в моей комнате? Тогда мы сможем быть вместе, - сказал Лиам достаточно громко, чтобы Зейн смог услышать.  
Найл кивнул и протянул руки к отцу. Лиам поднял его и посадил на своё бедро. Мальчик обернул руки вокруг его шеи и положил голову на плечо. Лиам пошёл к двери с мальчиком на руках и встретил, уже стоящего там Зейна. Он обнял старшего сына за талию и пошёл через гостиную, всё ещё держа мальчика на руках. Он вошёл в комнату и уложил Найла на одной половине кровати, а затем Зейна на другой.  
Ли выключил свет и закрыл дверь, прежде чем лечь между двумя сыновьями. Они инстинктивно пододвинулись к источнику тепла и обняли его. Лиам повернулся на бок в сторону маленького блондина. Зейн прижался к его спине, а Найл к груди.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мальчики, - пробормотал Лиам в макушку Найла.  
\- Спокойной, папочка, - пробормотал Найл, а затем сзади послышались слова, которые Лиам не смог разобрать, из-за полусонного голоса своего старшего сына.  
Зейн уснул первым, потом Найл. Лиам заснул чуточку позже, не переставая думать о двух своих мальчиках.

***

Зейн проснулся раньше обычного, чувствуя дополнительное тепло на груди. «Я заснул рядом с Найлом снова?» - подумал Зейн. Потом он почувствовал массивное тело рядом с собой. Он медленно открыл глаза и понял, что находится в комнате отца, голый, с папой, который тоже был голым.. Воспоминания прошлой ночи вернулись к нему. Он тихо встал с кровати и направился в свою спальню, которая выглядела разгромленной. Зейн поднял разбросанные вещи, как свои, так и отца и бросил их в корзину с грязным бельём. После этого стянул с кровати простынь, заляпанную спермой, и понёс её в прачечную, чтобы вымыть.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он напялил потёртую, старую футболку и свободные спортивные штаны, после чего пошёл обратно в комнату отца. Найл по-прежнему спал, а отец уже встал. Он сидел на кровати, облокотившись на её спинку.  
\- Хэй, - тихо сказал Лиам. - Как спалось?  
\- Хорошо, только немного смутился, когда проснулся, - ответил Зейн, получив смешок от Лиама.  
\- Да, я тоже, - признался Лиам. - Ты голоден?  
\- Да, немного, - сказал Зейн. Лиам поднялся с кровати и жестом показал сыну следовать за собой.  
\- А как же Найл? - Спросил парень, когда они были на кухне.  
\- Пусть поспит. Без сомнений, ему будет больно ходить сегодня.  
Зейн согласно кивнул и сел на один из барных стульев.  
\- Ммм, Зейн? - нервно сказал Лиам.  
\- Да?  
Лиам сглотнул, прежде чем ответить:   
\- Ты можешь, эм, не говорить никому об этом?  
\- Я сохраню твой секрет, - сказал он. - До тех пор, пока ты в следующий раз не трахнешь меня.  
\- Кто сказал, что будет следующий раз, - спросил Лиам. Предыдущий комментарий Зейна отзывается прямо в его, не покрытый одеждой, член.  
Зейн встал.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что не можешь сопротивляться этому, - ответил он и, наклонившись, чмокнул его ягодицу, достойным порно образом.  
\- Я могу, - сказал Лиам больше себе, чем сыну. Зейн хмыкнул и выпрямился, садясь обратно на стул.

Лиам не мог сопротивляться.


End file.
